Imagination Nation
by Tono Radish
Summary: Fantasia was a country made up by a lonely little English boy bullied by his three brothers. ONE SHOT!


Imagination Nation

"Who are you?" asked the crying little boy with shining green eyes and thick eye brows.

"Why are you crying?" a little red headed boy asked in turn.

This green eyed little boy had been crying for a while, they were in a little park near the little English boy's house. The two boys looked about the same age!

"M-My brothers… w-were picking on me again." He said, sniffling.

"Well they're no fun, whats your name chap?"

"Engla- I mean Arthur."

"Well Arthur, what did they do to you?"

"They made fun of my eye brows and called me names! They even threw the food I cooked at me! I hate this place! I hate the world I live in!"

"Oh Arthur don't say that, there are many wonderful things in this world!"

"No there aren't! I have a dumb accent, bushy brows, a bad temper, and no friends!"

"Well, why don't I be your friend?"

"R-really?"

"You bet! I'll even let you meet some of my magical friends! I have one with me now! This is flying mint bunny!"

The little red head gestured to the air by his left.

"I don't see anything!"

"Look again!" Laughed the still nameless child.

Arthur stared intently and heard a little voice, "Hi Arthur! It's nice to meet you!"

"F- flying… mint bunny?"

Arthur's eyes dried when he started to see a little green rabbit with wings floating in the air. Following behind were an elf, a fairy, a pirate, and many other friends he thought were imaginary?

"Is that a unicorn!" Arthur shrieked with excitement .

"His name is Uni! Say hi Uni!"

"Like, hows it going? Got any muskrats?" said the white horned horse.

"And it talks! You're amazing! Where did you meet such friends!"

"You'll find out soon enough, England," Winked the little boy.

"H-How did you know!"

"Because I'm a nation too! Sorta…"

"Wow! Really! I've only met that wanker France so far! Whats your name?"

"… well you found me! What do you want to call me?"

"What?"

"I now call you my leader Britain!"

The little boy took a bow and kissed the hand of Arthur. Arthur wasn't shy though, this event would inspire him becoming and even greater nation!

"I shall call you Fantasia, since you have so many creatures from my dreams with you."

They spent later parts of the day learning to draw anime chibis in the dirt, riding pirate ships, and picking roses out to be the new national flower.

At the end of the day Arthur felt much better, "Lets play again tomorrow!"

"I would love to… but I have to go, one day we shall meet again, when that happens promise me you'll be a big strong country?"

Arthur was sad again, "I don't want you to go! Stay with me! Don't leave me alone! If you do I'll become a drunk! And do drugs! I'll be forced to live on the streets and die in the snow!"

"What?"

"Patrick told me that since I don't have friends this is what would happen to me!"

"That's not true, but if you really don't want to be alone I'll let you take care of my friends, they'll come to see you whenever you want, and with them around you'll never be alone. Remember I won't be gone forever, just don't forget about me, alright?"

"Right! I'll be sure to watch over Tinker Bell, Uni, Mint Bunny, and everyone else!"

"And?"

"The next time we meet I'll be the strongest country in the world!"

"Just don't go too crazy alright?"

"Right!"

After that the little red haired left, waving.

XXX

England opened his eyes and looked out his bedroom window out to his garden, "It's been a while since I've had that dream? How strange." He got himself a cup of tea and started his day.

He went out to the market and bumped into America, that's right, the next world meeting would be in London. He ended up walking with him around looking for something to eat. Then, at the flower stand by McDonalds, which Alfred ran at the speed of light into, Arthur stopped in his tracks at the man surrounded by flowers. His red hair and blue eyes looking at the woman buying sunflowers. He was smiling and noticed Arthur. He waved his hand, "Hey buddy! Did you do a good job watching Flying Mint Bunny?"


End file.
